


Let's Get Married

by mukify



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Marrige Proposal, Oneshot, Romance, This is the best thing i've ever written, WHY arE MY works so short???, malum, malum get married and its messy but its nothing but beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukify/pseuds/mukify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let’s get married,” Michael says, like it’s nothing, like they're not twenty-two years old, barely able to cover their rent and sharing three packs of smokes a day. Like they're not finally trying to get their lives together, like if anything came into their lives right now nothing could fuck it up. He looks at Calum like it’s real. Like he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Married

It’s Thursday. Well, it feels like Thursday.  Calum wakes up in a pink flush under the early summer sun and the only thing he’s thinking about is his best friend lying next to him, and the fact that he’s naked. They’re both naked. It’s nothing, really. 

Calum peels himself off the sheets and makes his way to the kitchen to make breakfast, because as much as he denies it he is domestic as fuck—and Michael loves it. Loves waking up to the smell of something being cooked and the sight Calum’s bare back to him, muscles flexing to cater to the food frying in the saucepan. 

Calum’s mixing flour with other dry powdery stuff when Michael walks in, his shorts hanging low for dear life on his legs, rubbing his eyes sleepily like the kitten he is. Calum loves it.

“Morning,” Michael manages to rasp out as he sits himself on a stool. Calum hums in reply. He shakes his bottom to the sound of his own musical humming as he moves around and Michael can’t help the fondness in his smile as he watches. If the other boys were here right now they’d probably jeer and yell about how whipped Michael is (which he isn’t, thank you very much.) But when Calum cooks up three batches of pancakes and gives two to Michael, he leans the counter and kisses Calum so passionately. He is so goddamned whipped. Michael moans when he takes a bite, can’t help it when he says, “fuck, marry me.”

“What?” Calum chokes from where he’s drinking his orange juice. Despite being in shock, he hands over the cup so Michael can drink some too. Michael stares down at his hands—partly embarrassed, partly curious because Calum looks like he’s thinking thoroughly about this and if he agrees, well.

Finally, “Let’s get married,” Michael says, like it’s nothing, like they're not twenty-two years old, barely able to cover their rent and sharing three packs of smokes a day. Like they're not finally trying to get their lives together, like if anything came into their lives right now nothing could fuck it up. He looks at Calum like it’s real. Like he knows. 

 

It’s quiet, which is bad, Michael thinks. It’s never been quiet in the apartment for this long. He and Calum have always been doing things to make themselves busy, they can’t live in silence. Calum’s got this blank look on his face which makes it so hard for Michael to imagine what he could be thinking and it's killing him. Finally, Calum blinks and opens his mouth like he’s going to say something. He shuts it again without a word, closes his eyes, then shakes his head. When he opens his eyes again Michael’s heart skips a beat. He doesn’t expect Calum’s eyes to be in tears, but he also doesn't expect their mouths to be colliding two seconds later, Calum pulling him into a hard kiss. It takes a second for Michael to move his lips but when he does he never wants to stop. If this is it, if this is how it’s going to be for the rest of his life then he wouldn't change anything for the world. If this is what they’d be doing all day, Michael never wants to leave the apartment again. 

“Yes?” Michael asks breathlessly, the boys panting as they pull apart to catch air. Their foreheads are pressed to each other and Calum’s got tear tracks down his cheeks—Michael honestly didn't think it’d be this emotional—but he nods. He nods and laughs and kisses Michael again, and if Michael wasn't in love before this was it for him.

 


End file.
